Republic of Mourland
The Federal Republic of Mourland, commonly referred to as Mourland and sometimes as the Second Republic of Mourland, is a country located in the southern midlands of the Eastern Seaboard. It borders Pahonnia, the Mountain Free Territory, Coal Hill, the Mourlander-Badgerian Protectorate, Knetlen, and the Dune Confederacy. History Republican Movements in the Monarchies of Felindia Towards the end of the Second Felindian Warlord Period and following immediately after the conclusion of the Warlord Period, Republican thought began to appear in Felindia as dissatisfaction with the traditional monarchical system and the violence it had caused began to foster doubt and resent with the system. First Republic of Mourland placeholder text Coup of 848 and the Fall of the First Republic placeholder text Anti-Monarchist Resistance prior to the Springtime of Nations placeholder text Springtime of Nations and the Second Mourlander Revolution placeholder text Consolidation and Establishment of the Second Republic placeholder text Modern Day placeholder text Politics Mourland has an ever fluctuating political landscape, with parties gaining and losing power and influence to other parties and organizations relatively quickly when compared to other republican nations. This is theorized to be due in part to the relative youth of this new republic and Mourland's strong parliamentary system. Mourlands current Prime Minister and Head of Government is Brighton Lamar of the New Republican Union party. Current parties represented in the Mourlander parliament include: * The Center Party: A center to center-right political party. * The Collectivist Party of Mourland (CPM): A collectivist party. * The Conservative People's Party (CPP): A conservative party. * The Mourland New Unity Party (MNUP): The MNUP is a hawkish unitist party, advocating for a policy of militarization and expansionism to reclaim the lost northern territories and push back the Pugmyrean monarchists. The MNUP blames the loss of these northern territories from monarchists, traitors to the nation, socialists, dogs, and all variety of political opponents. While a somewhat small party, the MNUP has begun to rise in popularity as more people buy into its nationalist vision. * The New Republican Union (NRU): A coalition of center and center-left political groups. The NRU generally advocates for social democratic economic policies and liberal social policies, however the NRU has a range of support inside of it for varying liberal to social democratic policies. While historically the largest and most influential party in the Mourland Parliament, its lack of a clear program for the reclamation of the occupied northern territories has caused it to begin to decline in popularity. * The New Social Democratic Union (NSDU): A social democratic to democratic socialist party. Economy placeholder text Culture placeholder text Military placeholder text Foreign Relations The Republic of Mourland has poor relations with its northern neighbor, the Empire of Pahonnia. The two nations have been enemies for centuries, and Pahonnia also rules over much territory claimed by Mourland. On top of historical and territorial tensions, the two nations have a sharp ideological divide, with Pahonnia being staunchly monarchist, while Mourland follows a doctrine of liberal republicanism. The Republic of Mourland and the Kingdom of Badgeria both claim to be the legitimate governments of the territories that compose historic Felindian, and now Mourlander, lands. Most nations of the known world recognize the Republic as the true government of Mourland, however Badgeria continues to be propped up by Pahonnia and several other monarchist and right-wing states. The Republic of Mourland and the Confederation of the Dunes have cordial relations, with the two nations having free trade policies with each other.Category:Countries Category:The Eastern Seaboard Category:Republic of Mourland